


Talk Dirty To Me

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Lights, Camera, Feelings [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: CEO Jaina, Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Porn Wives, Pornstar Sylvia, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore is the CEO of Theramore Films and she's married to her own biggest star, Sylvanas Windrunner or - as she's known in the industry - the Banshee.After a long day of filming and weeks apart, Jaina has a surprise in store for her wife.Maybe a couple of surprises.((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> A Sylvaina drabble that takes place in the same universe as Lights, Camera, Feelings.  
Or - me being self-indulgent.

“How’s your ass, Valentine?” 

Valeera laughed as her eyes flashed to Sylvanas’s. She watched the older woman wipe at the makeup caked on her face that made her the Banshee and gave her a crooked smirk. A smirk that she forced into a more somber expression as she pulled her hoodie on over her head. “Fine, fine. How are the wife and kids?” 

Sylvanas turned her attention back to the mirror as she began to remove the red contacts that masked the silver-blue glow of her eyes. “Jaina is fine, but please stop joking about us having kids every time I see you.” 

“I meant the dogs, obviously,” Valeera responded dryly. “Tell her I asked about her?” 

Sylvanas screwed the cap onto the remaining side of her contact lens case and slipped it into the bag she then slung over her shoulder. “Of course.” Sylvanas replied in a warm tone with an even warmer smile as she leaned in to kiss Valeera on the cheek. “And really, are you alright?” 

“I’m good.” Valeera returned the kiss and gave Sylvanas’s arm - an arm she knew was likely sore, if not worse, a gentle squeeze. “You always take care of me. Shoot me a text if you’re still in town this weekend, yeah?” 

Sylvanas nodded as they moved to part ways. “Will do. And I heard about you and Lawbringer. I’m really happy for you, Valeera.” 

Valeera turned at that. She wasn’t used to that. To Sylvanas using her real name, or even to her being so...soft? 

Sylvanas just laughed at having caught her off-guard and shot her a wink before heading out. 

She was exhausted. Tense. Slightly sore in that shoulder that she’d tweaked trying to give the director a nice shot of herself and the crop she’d been using on Valeera. 

And to make it all worse - she wasn’t going _home_, she was going to her hotel room. It wasn’t that she didn’t like them. She didn’t mind them, really. It was just...she also missed Jaina. Jaina had been gone for a conference when she’d left and hadn’t returned until after her flight a few days prior, and this was probably the longest they’d gone without seeing each other since they’d met. 

Sylvanas sighed and shook her head at herself as she tossed her bag into the trunk of her rental and made a beeline for the driver’s side. At least she was this much closer to ordering herself room service and blissful, wonderful, much-needed sleep. 

But not before she opened the center console of the car and reached into it for her wedding band. She smiled at it fondly as she read the date inscribed on the inside and touched over the beautifully set diamonds on the band. She almost laughed when she saw Jaina’s name flash across her screen in a text notification and her gently drooping ears shifted upward of their own accord in response. Instead, she simply slipped the ring in place on her ring finger and slid open her phone. 

_Call me when you get to your room._

Sylvanas’s brow furrowed as she placed her phone back down and started the car. If it had been an emergency, she'd have called, right? Right.

Yet, that text kept her mildly on edge for most of the drive. She was ringing Jaina before she even fully sat her things down just inside the hotel room door.

“Jaina? You asked me to call. Is everything okay?” Sylvanas glanced at herself in the mirror - at the bit of makeup that was still smudged beneath her eyes and the mildly disheveled state of her hair, and almost grimaced. 

“Everything is fine. How was the shoot?”

Sylvanas let out a reliever sigh and a smile played at the corners of her lips. It felt like ages since she'd even heard Jaina’s voice and it had only been since this morning…

“It was fine. It was Valentine, so…”:

“She's always a good sport. Did they let you come this time?”

Sylvanas’s breath caught in her throat for a moment at the sudden, slightly husky edge to Jaina’s voice.

“No. It was mostly rope play this time. A little spanking.” 

Jaina noted the pause before Sylvanas’s response and the hitch in her breath. “I'll have to have a talk with them about that. It's as though they're unaware of how stunning you are when you orgasm…”

“That's...not…”

“We're in the business of creating alternative, realistic film. There is nothing wrong with a submissive servicing her domme. It should be encouraged. I'll see to it that it is. In the meantime, where are you?”

“Ah, I'm...I’m in my room. I'm by the sink, I just put my things down as I was calling you.”

Sylvanas could already feel the ache that had begun to fade between her legs return with a vengeance. It brought with it heat that rose along her chest into her neck.

“Face the mirror for me.” 

Sylvanas turned slowly - drumming her fingertips along the countertop until she looked into the eyes of her reflection and saw, for the first time, just how deeply flushed she was. “Okay.”

Jains remained quiet for a moment - just listening to her wife’s soft breaths on the other end of the line before she continued. “Are you still wet?”

Sylvanas swallowed thickly. “Yes.” She sure was. Even if her mouth was suddenly dryer than the desert. 

“Touch yourself underneath your shirt.” Jaina murmured to her in a tone that was both gentle and commanding. “Start between your tits. Down. Slowly.”

Sylvanas released a slightly shaky breath and she could almost feel Jaina’s smile pressing into her skin behind her own fingertips as she reached for one of her steel-adorned nipples. She gasped sharply when she first made contact with one of them.

“That doesn't sound like you're listening to me.” 

Sylvanas’s fingertips froze where they were for a moment before returning to their slow downward path.

“Good girl.” Jaina whispered against her phone when she heard Sylvanas’s breathing become more measured again. “Lower. Your navel. Then your hips.”

Sylvanas did as she was told. She always did. This was an easy role to fall into, despite the one she played for the camera, and for all her clients before that. 

“Stop.” Jaina almost cooed when she heard the quiet rustling of clothes that likely signified her wife was untying to knot at the front of her sweats. “Say my name.”

“Jaina…” the response was immediate. Pleading.

“Mmm. I want your hand in your panties, but I want them to stay on you.” 

Sylvanas discarded the untied strings she'd been fiddling with and, instead, did exactly that.

“Do you have your barbell in today?” Jaina asked quietly.

“Yeah.” 

“Let me see.” 

Oh, Jesus fuck. 

Sylvanas nearly dropped her phone as she lowered it from her ear and pressed the video call button. Jaina left her own camera off, content just to watch as Sylvanas hitched her pants down her hips and showed Jaina the glinting jewelry that adorned the hood of her clit. 

“You're so wet, baby. That's so pretty. Thank you. Put the phone down on the counter, now.”

She'd only just managed that when Jaina made another demand.

“Now twist the barbell. Slow for me. I'll tell you when to stop.”

Sylvanas’s breathing was almost ragged now, as she nodded despite the fact that Jaina wouldn't see. The feeling of hard, warm metal sliding over her clit sent a jolt through her. A jolt that was eventually followed by the faint sting of sensitive skin protesting against the admittedly gentle abuse she was giving it. A sting that brought with it a hiss. 

“Good girl.”

Sylvanas let go and leaned forward against the counter, panting quietly. Every muscle in her body was tense. Her thighs were trembling. She was dripping.

“Jaina, please...please.”

“Fuck yourself. I want to hear how wet you are.” 

With one hand, Sylvanas gripped the faucet she was leaning over as she slipped the other back into her underwear and found her own entrance - sinking the full length of three fingers into the ache her body had become. The groan that fell from her lips shuddered along with her body. But Jaina was waiting. She was waiting for the slick, wet sounds that soon came through the call. Waiting for the muffled groans and gasps between the raspy, unhinged breaths Sylvanas was struggling to take. 

“You have no idea how badly I wish I was bending you over that counter right now.” Jaina’s voice came through the speaker next to her ear and Sylvanas’s eyes opened into little slits of light. She couldn't respond. 

“Fucking you for everything that you're worth because you deserve it. Pulling your hair back so that you have no choice but to watch yourself take it in the mirror. Until you're trying to convince me you can't possibly come again...but I know that you can. I know how many times you can come for me. I know what it takes for you to become so lost I'm the only thing in this world you have left to hold onto...and I know how much you get off on that.” 

“Let me come.” Sylvanas breathed that almost unintelligible response as the faucet began to creak in protest of her grip. “Please.”

“No.” Jaina responded simply, and Sylvanas’s entire body shuddered in protested as she let out something akin to a sob and immediately slowed the movements of her own hand between her thighs.

“Unlock the security latch on your door.”

Sylvanas’s eyes snapped open and focused immediately. But she didn't move.

“Sylvanas…”

She reached over immediately and threw it to the side.

“I want you face down on the bed with your eyes shut.”

Sylvanas was still staring at her phone when the call disconnected suddenly.

A moment later, she was laying on the sheets with the comforter pushed aside as her heart hammered rapidly in her chest. Her underwear were soaked, but she'd left them on, anyway. Jaina would like that. 

She heard the tell-tale beep signifying someone had used a key card at her door.

She heard the click of what were almost certainly designer heels cross the floor. 

Her hips shifted against the bed in a subtle thrusting motion that had been nothing more than a flexing of muscles that ached to be used but was, to Jaina, everything in that moment. Like the way Sylvanas's hands gathered more and more of the sheets into the white-knuckled fists she'd made of them. 

There was something about this that Sylvanas needed. About all of it. Something that only Jaina had ever really understood. As much as Sylvanas wanted to see her...it was so good to to keep her eyes shut. To not worry about angles and eye-contact and alluring smirks. It was so fucking good to just give everything up, including her control. 

The first touch - the warmth of a hand over her own and a fingertip grazing her wedding band - had her almost worse off than she'd been just a few moments ago. 

Keeping her eyes shut as she felt her shirt slide up her back was one of the hardest things she'd ever done in her life. The task only became harder as a trail of evidence was left along her spine by way of lipstick, and harder still when the hands she'd only just been imagining ran slowly down her bare sides to pull both her pants and underwear down around her thighs.

“Up.” Jaina whispered against the small of her back, watching as Sylvanas canted her hips up and drew her knees beneath them. 

Jaina was breathless when her eyes landed on the one sight she would likely never get over. Sylvanas - spread for her. _Wet_ for her. Even the clefts of her inner thighs. 

Only, instead of delivering the fucking she'd promised - she leaned in and ran her tongue along silky skin until she was toying with the jewelry that was now on prominent display for her. Flicking it with the tip of her tongue in just that way that made Sylvanas jerk slightly each time.

Just when it threatened to become too much, the sharp, overwhelming jolts of stimulation shifted into something else entirely. The unbearable velvet heat of Jaina’s mouth engulfing her clit. Sucking at it and working the jewelry with her tongue at the same time. 

The noise this drew from her was choked off in her throat as she pressed back into Jaina’s mouth until her hands were gripping her thighs to keep her still. She wasn't going anywhere. Jaina wanted this. She wanted her face messy with the evidence of Sylvanas’s pleasure. She wanted to watch the muscles in her back tense and flex beneath the designs of ink that covered her skin. 

She wanted all of this. Because it was hers. Including the orgasm that tore through her like a wildfire. Violent, almost, in its intensity.

It left her shaking and trembling in the mess she'd made of the sheets - reaching blindly behind herself until Jaina was pulling her into her arms tightly.

“Look at me.” Jaina whispered against her wife’s slightly damp, too-warm temple.

Sylvanas did. And she'd never seen anything more breathtaking - if she had any breath left to take. 

Jaina’s hair was up in its usual bun. The white patch at her temple carefully tamed into the rest. Her dark, matte lipstick was smudged to one side and her glasses were slightly off-center. She hadn't even taken her heels off.

“You didn't have to fly out.” Sylvanas managed to mumble as Jaina stroked slowly through her hair.

“I missed you.” Jaina responded simply. “So I had booking reserve the room next to yours. What good is being the CEO if I can't surprise my wife every now and then?”

Sylvanas shook her head just before she buried her face in the crook of Jaina’s neck against the crisp white collar of her shirt. “It feels like I haven't seen you in a year.”

“It's been too long.” Jaina agreed as she finally kicked off her shoes and moved further onto the bed, suit-pants and all. “I thought it would be nice to stay a couple extra days. Maybe fuck without the dogs barking at us from the back yard.” 

“That's so domestic.” Sylvanas laughed quietly against Jaina’s skin and Jaina smiled as she further tangled herself with the half-dressed woman in her arms. 

“Sleepy domme…”

“Mm not much of one tonight, in case you hadn't noticed.”

“There's always tomorrow.” Jaina breathed, clearly content to wait. 

“Just...yeah. Gimme a few minutes. Promise.”

“I didn't come here for that.” Jaina reassured quietly. “I came here for you. Whatever you I get is just fine. I don't need the Banshee when I've got the most beautiful woman I've ever seen falling asleep on me.” 

“M’not falling asleep.” Sylvanas whispered, though she was already reaching for Jaina’s glasses so she could place them out of harm’s way.

“You worked hard today.” Jaina said as she rested her head on the pillow they were sharing and trailed her nails along the lipstick-stained skin of her wife’s back. “You always do. Get some rest.”

“Wake me up in an hour.” Sylvanas managed as her eyes shut and didn't open again.

“I will.”

“You're lying.”

“I am. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
